The Date
by snheetah
Summary: Another cute Tony and Michelle moment.
1. The Phone Call

**Let's see how Tony and Michelle's date is going to end (Evil Laughter). Just kidding. I **_**HATE **_**tragedies. I don't own any characters. I don't know what the characters like for sure but I just added some random stuff in there. ENJOY!!**

The Phone Call

Returning home from work, Tony flopped down on his couch. Exhausted! _Thank God tomorrow is Saturday_, he thought. The only person that came to his mind was Michelle. That name and that girl took away all of his exhaustion. Whenever he thought of her he smiled. Whenever he heard her name he smiled.

He reached for the telephone on the counter-top and dialed Michelle's number.

"Hello?" Michelle said.

_God I love that voice_, Tony though. "Hey Michelle its me."

"Hello Tony how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine how about you?" he asked.

"I'm doing well. Nothing much, really just alone in my apartment," she answered.

"Hey since tomorrow is Saturday would you like to go on a date with me?" Tony asked her.

"I would be thrilled," she answered.

"Perfect, I see you on Saturday," he said.

"At what time?"

"Seven will. I'll meet you at your apartment."

"Alright, I'll see you then," Michelle said.

"See you," Tony said as he shut the phone. He smiled to himself. There was one more thing that he had to finish for tomorrow. "I just hope that store is open," he said to himself as he left his apartment.


	2. Saturday

SaturdayTony's POV

As the rays of the sun hot Tony's face he immediately sprang from his bed. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "Saturday."

He got all cleaned and dressed and quickly ate his breakfast. _There's one more thing that I have to do before I go Michelle's apartment_, he thought. _I'm going to have to make a stop_.

He put on his shoes and left his apartment.

Michelle's POV

_Saturday finally_, she thought. _I have waited for this day to come_. She went to her closet and decided what she should wear for tonight and what type of jewelry. Once she got that all figured out she left her apartment.


	3. The Meeting at the Apartment

The Meeting at the Apartment

When seven o'clock came Tony drove to Michelle's apartment. He got out of his car and went inside. Once he went inside he knocked on her door.

"One minute," Michelle said as she put the finishing touches of make-up on her face. Once she was through she opened the door.

"Hello Michelle," Tony said, "these are for you," he said as he handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Oh my goodness," Michelle gasped. "Thank you so much Tony," she said. "Come on in."

Tony entered her apartment. "Nice place you have."

"Thank you," Michelle said as she put the roses on the vase. "These roses are just beautiful Tony, thank you very much."

"You look beautiful tonight," Tony said.

"Thank you," Michelle said smiling. "You look handsome as always. I have something for you too; I'll be right back. Please take a seat," she said as she went to her bedroom.

Tony took a seat on the couch and after a few seconds, Michelle came back with a box.

"Thank you," Tony said as he took the box that she handed him. He opened the box and was really surprised. She had bought him a watch.

"Surprise," Michelle said.

"Thank you so much," Tony said, "I always wanted to have this watch."

"It's the least I can do. So are we ready?" Michelle asked.

"Yes. Shall we go my dear?" Tony asked.

Michelle giggled. "We shall," she said and they left the apartment and went to Tony's car. Once they were inside the car they drove to a restaurant.


	4. Dinner

Dinner

"I know this great Italian restaurant," Tony said while they were driving, "it is absolutely amazing."

"I love Italian," Michelle said.

"The atmosphere inside is absolutely amazing. You'll see when we get there," Tony said.

After thirty minutes had passed Tony and Michelle arrived at the restaurant.

They both got out of the car.

"Oh wow," Michelle said, "this place is beautiful."

"Wait 'till you get inside," Tony said as they walked towards the restaurant and inside.

"Oh my God," Michelle said as she looked inside the restaurant. "You were right. It _is_ amazing." The roof of the restaurant had glow in the dark starts and it made the restaurant look like it had no roof but just the sky.

"I made a reservation here," Tony said to the hostess. "Almedia."

"Yes," the hostess said. "The table in the Valentine room. Follow me please," she said and they followed her.

"I want you to close your eyes," Tony said to Michelle and she did.

They arrived in the Valentine room.

"Open your eyes," Tony told her.

Once she did that, she gasped. The room was red with hearts plastered on the walls and other ornaments. "You did all of this for me?" she asked and Tony nodded. "I don't know what to say but thank you," she said as she gave him a hug.

They sat down across from each other.

"What type of wine would you guys like?" the hostess asked.

"White please," Tony said, "is that fine?"

"Yes," Michelle asked.

"Alrighty then," the hostess said, "I'll be back to take your orders."

"This is really nice," Michelle told Tony smiling.

"I know," Tony said, "I picked it out especially for you."

"Tony, you are one romantic man," she told him.

"And you are one gorgeous looking lady that I have laid my eyes on," Tony said and Michelle blushed.

"May I take your orders?" the hostess suddenly asked as put down wine glasses and a bottle of white wine on their table.

"I'll take a salad along with the striped bass please," Tony said.

"And I'll take a salad with the salmon please," Michelle said.

"Alright then," the hostess said as she took their menus.

"So has work been for you?" Michelle asked Tony.

"Tiring," Tony answered. "I always look forward to the weekends."

"Me too," Michelle said. "Working in CTU, monitoring computers for terrorists."

"And don't forget that when I was with Jack on the filed there was too much action," Tony added.

"Yes," Michelle said. "But let's forget about work and talk about something else."

"I agree," Tony said.

"So you enjoy any type of music?" Michelle asked.

"Ahh there's a lot," Tony said. "It depends on the song if I like it or not."

"Same with me too," Michelle said, "but my most favorite genre of music is classical and jazz."

"Those type of songs are really relaxing," Tony said, "but I find another thing that's relaxing."

"What's that?" Michelle asked.

"The gorgeous lady across from me," Tony answered her.

"Oh stop it," Michelle joked as she smiled.

"Your dinner is here," the hostess said as she handed them their dishes.

"Thank you," Tony said.

"Great choice for a restaurant," Michelle said. "This food is delicious."

"There's something else that's delicious," Tony said looking at her.

Michelle looked at him, "and there's something else that's delicious too. He looks like candy."

Tony flashed a smile.

Once they were done eating Tony asked, "do you want any desserts. My treat."

"Oh no, that's fine," Michelle said. "I'm looking at it right here."

_Come on do it_, Tony scolded himself. _Just do it she's not going to wait forever_.

"Michelle, I want you to close your eyes," Tony said.

"Is it another surprise?" Michelle asked.

"Oh you'll see," Tony told her and she closed her eyes.


	5. The Surprise

The Surprise

Once Michelle had her eyes closed Tony moved his chair near her and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Keep them closed," Tony said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box and he opened it. "Open those beautiful eyes," he said and Michelle giggled at his remark.

Once she opened her eyes and saw a white diamond ring in front of her she was speechless.

"Michelle Dessler," Tony said, "will you marry me?"

Michelle tried to catch her breath. There was too much excitement inside her now.

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes_, Tony thought.

"Yes!" Michelle yelled as she jumped out of her chair and embraced Tony in a tight hug along with a big, long, and juicy kiss on the lips.

_Finally_, Tony thought.

_Finally_, Michelle thought.

"There's no one I'd rather be with than you," Tony told her. "You are the perfect one for me."

"You are the perfect one for me too," Michelle said.

The two of them left the restaurant and they drove back to Tony's apartment. The two of them couldn't wait to get married.


End file.
